


Can you Feel my Heart?

by Godstank



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, fully fluff is fully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godstank/pseuds/Godstank





	Can you Feel my Heart?

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks - the vampire felt as though keeping track of time was futile at this point. They had been hiking in the Styrian wilderness for weeks with no sign of civilization except for the occasional hostile carnivore and that one cannibal camp they came across - Perry is adamant on believing the meat was animal.

_Right, Carmilla thought, because in a forest where animals are ten times larger than normal and strangely endowed with sabertooth-length fangs, it seems far more logical that a creature as weak as a human is the predator and not the prey._

Although her lips were twitching with the need to vocalize her opinion, Carmilla kept silent. She tried to convince herself that she put a lid on it for the sole purpose that it would go over the floor don’s head, but she knew better, even if she wasn’t prepared to admit it.

_A three hundred year old vampire tamed by a naive, anxious and sweaty nineteen year old human girl. Well, there goes all my credibility as a horrifying monster._

Carmilla folded her arms across her chest, walking just a few paces behind her limping girlfriend. She had asked Laura if she wanted to be carried, but the girl insisted that she was fine. Carmilla hadn’t argued, knowing to respect Laura’s foolish but headstrong nature.

 _Humans are so frail._ She doesn’t remember what the cold feels like, or what it’s like to tremble and shiver from gusty winds. Frankly, Carmilla preferred it this way. She always thought humans looked ridiculous with layers upon layers of clothes during winter months, parading around like idiotic colored marshmallows.

 _Besides, this can only benefit her,_ the vampire decided silently. Though, she had found a height-appropriate walking stick before they left their temporary camp that morning - which Laura accepted with a love-struck smile.  

Carmilla hadn’t noticed that Laura had stopped walking until she came into contact with the injured girl’s back. “What are you-” her words died in her throat when she noticed the pain-ridden expression contorting her girlfriend’s face. Quickly, she stepped in front of her, resting her hands on her hips as Laura clutched Carmilla’s arms to find a comfortable balance and take the weight off her throbbing ankle.

“Sit down and let me have a look at it,” Carmilla spoke softly, her brow scrunching up with worry as Laura laid her head down onto her shoulder and released a long sigh, letting the vampire support most of her weight.

“I’m...fine. I-I just need to rest.” Laura’s breathing was laboured, as her muscles overworked to compensate for the injury.

“You need to take some weight off that ankle,” Carmilla reasoned. Technically, she didn’t need to examine the foot, knowing the angry red and swollen flesh she’ll find, but getting the tiny girl to rest for a moment would be a well fought victory.

Laura groaned, resisting the urge to take the vampire up on her offer. Her ankle hurt, really really bad, but she doesn’t believe a little plain and suffering is worth putting all of her friends in danger. “Carm, we’re _lost_ , almost out of food and probably being stalked by a... _super-sized_ _mountain lion_. I don’t think we can afford to take a break.” She hopped closer to Carmilla still, the familiar comfort of being in her embrace dulled her pain, a little - okay, not much, but the vampire’s smell was an effective distraction.

I _s it a vampire thing? Do all vampires always smell so good? I’ll bet it’s a Carmilla thing. I’ll bet she secretly discovered the perfect combination of shampoo and perfume - which she probably hides somewhere because she wouldn’t want to anyone to catch her ‘giving in to this generation’s obsessive need to douse themselves in overpowering fruity fragrances to seem more attractive’_. Even in her thoughts, Laura still attempts to imitate Carmilla’s stoic tone.

“Uh, _hello_ , does super strong vampire mean _anything_ to you?” Translation: I could basically wrestle a bear with one hand and win, what the heck could you possibly be worried about?

She knew her girlfriend would respect her need for independence, unless it was be unreasonable and dangerous. The concern in Carmilla’s whisky eyes made her rethink her decisions, and Laura finally relented, carefully lowering herself on a previously snow-covered log (Carmilla was gentlewoman enough to clear it beforehand).

Laura watched as Carmilla kneeled down in front of her, slowly placing her injured foot in her lap. Her deliberate actions seemed uncharacteristically caring, yet natural for the vampire. Evidence, she believed, betrayed Carmilla’s artistically fashioned mask of nonchalance.  

Carmilla’s cool fingers touched her skin and she wondered, as her stomach fluttered and her eyes closed, if it was normal to react this way to a person’s touch. _It so **totally** is a Carmilla thing,_ Laura decided.

The vampire didn’t need a PhD to come to the conclusion that the ankle should be iced, taped and immobile to heal properly. It was the worst place to sprain, as such an injury could take two days to heal or months upon months. It was impossible to predict. Carmilla thought about ripping a strip of her shirt to wrap the ankle with, but the non-stretchy material would only cut off circulation and be of little help.

“Well, cupcake,” Carmilla started, as she pulled Laura’s pant leg back down. “You definitely don’t want to continue walking on it. I can-” Laura cut her off immediately, knowing where this was going.

“-No, Carm, I can’t let you carry me around because of my apparently magnetic attraction to clumsiness and ill-timed injury.”

“Why must you always be so damn _obstinate_?” She didn’t mean to sound so harsh and mean, but Carmilla wondered if Laura would ever understand that she wasn’t a burden - not to her and not to her friends.

Laura lowered her head, staring down at her hands and looking like she was going to burst into tears any given moment.

 _Way to go, Karnstein_. “Hey, hey, Laura,” Carmilla crawled closer to her, nudging herself between the girl’s legs. She placed a hooked finger under Laura’s chin, lifting her head up. The discouraged puppy dog eyes staring back at her broke her undead heart. “I truly respect your strong nature, but I won’t let you hurt yourself because of this guilt you’re so adamant on carrying around wherever you go. You’re not alone in this and none of what happened is your fault.”

A small smile forced itself on Laura’s face before she threw her arms around the vampire, crushing her in a tight hug.

She smiled back. _Way to go, Karstein_. This time though, it had a completely different connotation.

Laura kissed her cheek and stood up with her help. The smaller girl limped behind her, using her as a crutch and felt a pair of arms hook under her knees as Carmilla effortlessly lifted her up onto her back, as if she was weightless.

“How long do you think it’ll take us to catch up to the ambiguously ginger duo?” Carmilla asked with a smirk as she listened to their footfalls, estimating them to be at least ten minutes away. She could hear giggling from the cheesy jokes they shared with each other. She rolled her eyes.

“Like, five min-” Laura felt her body jerk forwards, then backwards. When she opened her eyes, they were walking in tandem with Perry and Lafontaine. “-utes. Okay, _wow_.” She understood now that when her girlfriend was late to her classes, it was most likely on purpose.

The vampire chuckled.

Laura thinks about how much she adores her laugh. It seemed so carefree, innocent even - and perhaps for those fews seconds, she is.

“Hey guys,” the bio major greeted with nod.

“There you two are,” Perry entered the conversation with a somewhat disapproving yet worried expression - somethings never change. She then looked down at the injured foot, and raised her questioning gaze to the owner of said foot. “How’s your ankle, Laura?”

“Invalid at the moment, but-” her arms tightened around Carmilla’s shoulders as she nudged her her cheek against the dark girl’s temple, “I  have my very own steed."

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

Laura seemed offended that Carmilla was offended. “You offered! And besides, it’s _totally_ a compliment babe,” she said as she kissed the woman’s head.

“ _Mmh_ , well, your steed would like to go for a run now.”

“We can’t leave Laf and Per alone, it’s too dangerous, what with the Tyrannosaurus bears roaming around for fresh meat to devour.”

 _God. One bear attack and suddenly we’re closing the gates and lifting the bridge. Humans,_ she sighed. “If there’s any trouble I’ll hear them,” Carmilla reassured.

Lafontaine didn’t want to make a habit out of agreeing with a vampire, but when said vampire is seriously dating one of your friends...also, maybe, it’s a possibility that, they enjoyed their time alone with Perry. Maybe. “We’ll scream - very loudly.” The pair nodded in unison.

Carmilla turned her head towards Laura, slowly lifting an eyebrow upwards as a small smile spread across her lips; a look that clearly said ‘AH! I win’.

“OK, fi-” And they were gone, leaving a trail of dirt and snow behind. Her death grip on the vampire loosened gradually, as she began to enjoy this silent moment the two of them shared. For someone who survived through centuries of horror and servitude she couldn’t get out of, Carmilla’s ability to still find joy and freedom was truly beautiful.

Laura snuggled closer; her hands did not miss the feel of a heartbeat as they rested the empty chest of her lover, nor did her ears mourn this lack, for her own human flesh lived for both of them. They jumped from rocks to trees, swiftly conquering the Styrian mountains together, one at a time.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
